You Can't Always Get What You Want
by mimine666
Summary: Huddy Coquinerie... Et si le dicton de House se retournait contre lui
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter. Promis, après, je les rends. Ou pas!

Bêta: Manon (Love-Huddy). Thanks busy girl!

Résumé: J'ai encore regardé Dr House en repassant. Les vaperus, la chaleur, c'est pas toujours très bon pour ma pauvre petite cervelle.. lol

Donc, j'ai regardé les redifs de TF1. Particulièrement le pilote. Vous savez quand House nargue Cuddy avec un "You can't always get what you want...'. Et voilà ce que mon cerveau malade a encore été inventé

You can't always get what you want

Quel idiot ce Mick Jagger, sans parler de son employé. « Des fois, il y a vraiment des claques qui se perdent ! » Se dit-elle en pensant à son chef de département. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à autant l'énerver. Autant l'exciter... Elle ne savait pas si c'était son génie, ses yeux bleus ou son magnétisme, mais toujours était-il qu'il avait le don de la faire flancher. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

_You can't always get what you want_

_On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut_

Comment ça, on ne peut pas toujours avoir ce qu'on veut ? Ça, c'est ce qu'il allait voir. Énervée de s'être laissée mener en bateau, Lisa Cuddy, directrice du PPTH, femme de pouvoir, alla dans sa chambre, récupéra les affaires qu'il lui fallait et partit.

Affalé sur le canapé, un verre de whisky à la main, il regardait un match de catch féminin. « Cuddy serait parfaite pour ce sport. » Se plut-il à penser. Hargneuse et têtue, peut-être même violente... Ça, il ne demandait qu'à le découvrir. Cette femme était parfaite. Une tête bien pleine sur un corps bien sculpté. Des fesses rondes et fermes. Un sens inné de la répartie. Et sans oublier sa poitrine parfaitement développée…

Ce soir, il aurait bien voulu profiter des courbes généreuses de sa patronne. Découvrir si elle était aussi stricte au lit qu'au boulot. Lui mettrait-elle la fessée s'il n'était pas sage ? Cette idée n'eut d'autre effet que de l'exciter un peu plus. Il déboutonna son jean et commença à se caresser. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour que cette bouche serve enfin à autre chose qu'à lui crier dessus. Savoir si elle était aussi douée pour la joute physique que pour la verbale.

Une fois encore, elle l'avait bien eu. 4 h de consultations par semaines, et ce jusqu'en 2057. Tout ça pour traiter un patient. De qui se moquait-elle ? Lui, le diagnosticien réputé, obligé d'accomplir une tâche pouvant être faite par un macaque avec un flacon d'ibuprofène. Elle l'avait eu. Il s'était soumis.

Enfin, juste un peu. Et il se demandait ce que ce serait pour une fois de la voir soumise. Une pensée traversa son esprit. Était-elle de ce genre au lit ? Il l'imagina aussitôt agenouillée devant lui, remplaçant sa main par ses lèvres pulpeuses...

Un bruit sourd contre sa porte. Quelqu'un frappait. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. À moins que... non, il ne se souvenait pas avoir appelé la call-girl. Il aurait certainement mieux fait, se dit-il alors qu'il cherchait vainement la délivrance.

Les coups redoublèrent d'intensité. Hors de question qu'il s'arrête en si bon chemin. Qui que ce soit, il n'aurait qu'à repasser. Il ne pouvait plus s'ôter sa patronne de la tête. Elle, accroupie devant lui, faisant des merveilles de sa bouche. Elle, allongée sur ses jambes, recevant une fessée. Elle, et ses jupes moulantes et ses profonds décolletés. Elle, elle, elle.

« House, je sais que vous êtes là ! » Elle ! Même dans ces moments-là, il fallait qu'elle vienne lui casser les pieds. Lui crier dessus. Son excitation atteint son paroxysme. Maudite bonne femme !

« Je suis occupé ! Ne repassez jamais ! » Lui hurla-t-il.

On cognait, bougeait sa porte. Un bruit métallique. Un loquet qui tourne. Elle était vraiment trop maligne. Trop pénible ! Elle avait trouvé la clef laissée sur l'embrasure. L'angoisse l'assaillit. Il tenta tant bien que mal de remonter son pantalon. Pas moyen de le fermer. Et la savoir là, juste à côté, prête à le découvrir n'aidait bizarrement en rien son état. Il attrapa le plaid laissé au fond du canapé et l'étala sur ses jambes. La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant. Ouf, l'honneur était sauf.

« Dr Cuddy, quel mauvais vent vous amène ? » Demanda-t-il, voulant paraître détendu. Il la regarda s'approcher lentement de lui. Elle avait dans le regard quelque chose de provocateur, une lueur de malice. Arrivée devant lui, elle se pencha, lui offrant au passage une vue plongeante sur sa poitrine et colla ses lèvres à son oreille.

_You can't always get what you want?_

Il sentit des milliers de frissons parcourir son corps à ses mots. Il croisa son regard interrogateur. Elle lui sourit. Ce petit sourire coquin qui lui plaisait tant. Il se perdit dans ses yeux bleus un instant, tentant de deviner ce qu'elle lui réservait. Trop tard !

Attaché, ficelé ! Il était ligoté, bras dans le dos, par un foulard. Il ne l'avait ni vue ni entendue faire. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle était douée. Très douée. Et lui, très excité.

« Vous me prenez pour un rôti ? » S'amusa-t-il, voulant paraître tout à fait à l'aise.

« Vous allez payer ! » Le menaça-t-elle tout en le défiant du regard.

Il déglutit difficilement. Qu'entendait-elle par là ? Payer en nature, de sa personne, il était tout à fait partant. Mais il n'était plus vraiment sûr que ce soit ce qu'elle envisageait. Il essaya alors de se débattre, de se défaire de son carcan. Elle avait bien serré. Pire, elle avait fait un nœud coulissant, plus il s'agitait, plus il se resserrait. Il était fait comme un rat !

Deux lèvres chaudes. Son cou. Tachycardie ! Peut-être que ses intentions n'étaient pas si mauvaises... Elle descendit le long de sa carotide, palpant des lèvres son pouls, son angoisse. Elle s'arrêta au niveau de l'encolure de son t-shirt et tira sans ménagement dessus, s'offrant de nouveaux bouts de chair fraiche.

« Aïe ! » Elle l'avait croqué ! « Mmhh » Elle l'avait apaisé d'un baiser. Elle modela doucement son lobe de ses dents pendant que ses mains caressaient respectivement sa joue et son torse. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Dire que quelques instants encore, il n'en était qu'à l'imaginer... et là, il l'avait en son et en image. « Hé ! » Elle venait de déchirer son t-shirt, révélant son torse musclé.

Elle donna un petit coup de langue sur son téton, lui arrachant gémissement et frisson. Puis l'embrassa circulairement, l'attisant, l'excitant. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'il fut parfaitement durci. Pour s'attaquer à son jumeau.

Cette femme était le diable. Qui aurait cru que cette zone de son anatomie pouvait être aussi érogène ? Pas lui, en tout cas. Aucune de ses précédentes conquêtes n'avait semblé y attacher de l'importance. Pourtant... Il la regarda faire. À cheval sur ses cuisses, les mains posées sur son torse, ses longs cheveux caressant son ventre. Ses seins tendant outrageusement son chemisier lorsqu'elle se penchait. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour être à son tour le « tortureur ». Pour pouvoir prendre possession de sa poitrine généreuse. La toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser. Il imaginait ses seins légèrement lourds et comblant parfaitement le creux de sa main. Si seulement il pouvait le vérifier...

« Retirez votre haut ! » Quémanda-t-il. Il n'eut pour seule réponse un petit air fredonné.

_You can't always get what you want_

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le narguant. Elle passa une main sur sa propre poitrine, et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Comment pouvait-elle jouer comme ça avec ses nerfs ? Et comment pouvait-elle paraître si sereine ? Il aurait voulu lui infliger tous les tourments de la Terre. La caresser, la faire gémir de plaisir, l'obliger à le supplier pour obtenir la délivrance. Et ne pas la lui accorder. Il croisa son regard. Peut-être bien que c'était ce qu'elle avait en tête pour lui... Il en frémit d'avance.

Elle glissa sa main, ses lèvres de plus en plus bas sur son abdomen. Puis se laissa glisser sur ses genoux. Elle croqua doucement son nombril, puis plus fort, lui arrachant un petit cri de désarroi. Un baiser, une caresse. Tout était oublié. Elle commença à suçoter l'os apparent de sa hanche. Nouveau gémissement. Si seulement elle pouvait s'attaquer de la sorte à...

« Oh! » D'un geste vif, elle lui avait arraché son plaid. Lui prouvant à quel point il avait envie qu'elle continue. Nouveau mouvement fébrile. Le voilà à nu. Son excitation diminua considérablement quand il vit sa cicatrice. Et qu'il se rendit compte que la tête de la jeune femme n'était qu'à quelques millimètres de la balafre. Médium. Elle recouvrit le bout de peau disgracieux à l'aide de son boxer. Il lui était infiniment reconnaissant. Et put se concentrer sur ses caresses.

Elle effleura du bout des lèvres l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Soupir. Un petit coup de langue sur le symbole de sa masculinité. Cri. Massage buccal. Gémissements.

Il crut perdre la tête. Elle était douée, très douée. Trop, peut-être. Elle alternait un rythme rapide et appuyé avec de tous petits frôlements. Il essaya de soulever ses hanches, la forçant ainsi à adopter une allure plus apaisante. Moins risquée. C'était sans la connaître. Elle posa ses mains fermes sur ses cuisses et l'empêcha de bouger.

Ses bras. Il fallait qu'il les délits. Il devait passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la sentir, la toucher. La caresser. Il en avait besoin. Sentir sa peau sous ses mains, l'embrasser. Il eu une furieuse envie de prendre possession de sa bouche alors qu'elle prenait de plus en plus possession de son corps. Il avait besoin d'être près d'elle, collé à elle. Dessus ou dessous. Mais tout contre. Peau à peau. Corps à corps. Son corps criait, réclamait des caresses alors qu'elle s'activait avec ferveur à le combler. Il bougea ses jambes et les passa autour du dos de la jeune femme, réduisant le fossé entre leurs deux corps.

« Arrêtez, pitié. Arrêtez. » Gémit-il. Il était sur le point d'atteindre la zone de non-retour. Le bonheur à portée de mains, de lèvres. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration, de penser à Wilson. À sa mère. À son père. Rien à faire. Sa bouche était trop difficile à ignorer !

« Cuddy, pitié, pitié. Arrêtez. » Supplia-t-il une nouvelle fois alors que la vague de bonheur se rapprochait de plus en plus de son bas ventre. Elle ne fit rien de la sorte. « Pitié, ne vous arrêtez plus. Oh, non, continuez. » Gémit-il d'une voix rauque alors que son corps commençait à convulser.

_You can't always get what you want..._

_And I went down to the demonstration_

_To get my share fair of abuse_

_Singing, « we're gonna vent our frustration_

_If we don't we're gonna blow a 50amp fuse »_

_Sing it to me now..._

Ses paroles, ses murmures contre sa peau avaient réussi à calmer son ardeur juste à temps. La tension, sa tension était à son comble. Il risquait d'exploser au moindre mouvement. Il pouvait sentir son membre pulser dans sa bouche alors qu'elle y prodiguait une dernière caresse.

_Sing it to me now!_

Lui ordonna-t-elle en griffant ses hanches. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui alors qu'elle continuait un lent et tortueux va-et-vient.

_Sing it to me now!_

Répéta-t-elle plus fort. Il frémit au contact de ses ongles affutés sur son flanc et de ses dents froides sur son organe le plus cher. Il soutint son regard et commença d'une voix faible.

_You can't always get what you want.._

Léger mordillement. « Aïe ! » « I! » Corrigea-t-elle. Il n'en menait pas large. Trituré entre l'envie d'obtenir la délivrance tant attendue et celle de perdre usage de ses fonctions viriles, il s'éclaircit la voix, et reprit.

_I can't always get what you want_

_I can't always get what you want_

Elle lui tapota affectueusement la joue et lui murmura « Vous voyez, vous allez vous y faire. ». Elle se releva, attrapa son sac et se retourna. « Demain, 9h, aux consultations. Et soyez à l'heure. » Lui dit-elle dans un sourire.


	2. Chapter 2

_You can't always get what you want part II_

L'affreuse sorcière. La mégère. La tortionnaire. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Vous n'allez pas me laisser comme ça ! » Dit-il d'une voix se voulant détachée, posée.

Elle le dévisagea, sourire toujours aux lèvres. « Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que vous ne m'avez pas laissé m'occuper de vous. Toute cette domination, ce petit scénario. Je suis sûr qu'il fait plutôt humide dans votre petite culotte. » Il avait sa petite idée en tête pour la faire revenir. Et lui faire finir le travail. Tant pis si elle atteignait elle aussi le Nirvana, ce ne serait qu'un dommage collatéral.

« J'ai deux mains. » L'informa-t-elle, malicieuse.

« Je crois que vous avez pu constater que j'ai mieux à vous offrir. » Proposa-t-il.

Elle jeta un regard à son membre tendu. Elle devait avouer que c'était tentant. Et qu'elle était déjà franchement excitée. Il n'avait pas tort sur l'état de ses sous-vêtements. Depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas accordé du plaisir avec un autre être humain ? Bien trop longtemps. La vision de cet objet phallique pointant vers elle commençait à la mettre en transe. « Ok. »

« Ok. » L'entendit-elle répéter . Il paraissait incrédule. Elle l'était aussi quelque peu devant son changement soudain de plan. Mais elle avait envie, besoin de lui. Enfin, de son corps surtout. Et quel mal y avait-il à profiter de ce dont le ciel l'avait doté. Et elle devait bien avoué que sur ce coup-là, mère Nature avait été plutôt généreuse.

Mais elle n'allait pas faire ça n'importe comment. Oh non. Ce serait son plaisir à elle avant tout. Et si elle pouvait le torturer un peu au passage, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qui était le boss, elle ne se gênerait pas !

Elle fixa son regard au sien et descendit une de ses mains le long de son buste, frôlant ses seins. Elle vit le trouble naitre dans ses yeux. Que le show commence ! Elle dégrafa un à un les boutons de son chemisier, révélant un soutien-gorge de dentelle blanche. Elle sourit en voyant le bout de tissu. Ce soir, cette couleur n'aurait rien de pur et d'angélique. Elle en faisait la promesse. Elle retira sa blouse et la jeta au visage de son employé. L'étoffe glissa le long de son buste et vint former une petite tente entre ses cuisses. Il paraissait apprécier le spectacle et la caresse inopportune.

Elle se tourna de côté, cambrant ses reins, faisant ressortir ses attributs féminins. Elle glissa une main dans son dos et défit la fermeture éclair de sa jupe. D'un petit mouvement de hanche, le tissu était à terre. D'un petit mouvement de hanche, House était lui aussi à terre.

« Cuddy. » Soupira-t-il, essayant de lui faire comprendre que se dépêcher ne serait pas superflu.

« Ma tenue ne vous plait pas ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un petit air innocent. Elle aurait pourtant juré que le combiné sous-vêtements, bas, chaussures à talons faisait son petit effet.

« Si, mais là, je vous préférais nue, me chevauchant. » L'informa-t-il en remuant le bassin de façon suggestive.

« J'y penserais. » Promit-elle, en se penchant en avant, lui offrant une vue splendide sur son arrière-train, alors qu'elle défaisait le lien de ses souliers.

« Gardez-les. » Requit-il.

Si les talons l'excitaient, elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Elle se rapprocha de lui, venant jusqu'à s'assoir sur ses cuisses. Elle se cambra, lui donnant accès à sa poitrine. Elle pouvait sentir son sourire contre sa peau. Là encore, elle ne voyait pas de mal à se faire du bien. Surtout s'il pouvait en souffrir, se languir. Elle défit l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge et le laissa prendre possession de son corps.

Soupir. Il était doué. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle préférait nettement qu'il utilise sa bouche de cette façon plutôt que pour la tourmenter. En parole, la tourmenter en parole. Parce que quand il le faisait de la sorte, il avait carte blanche. Elle laissa les gémissements sortir librement de sa gorge, s'offrant complètement à lui. Et quand elle ne tint plus. Elle se releva.

Elle vit son regard surpris. Elle sourit. Elle vit ses yeux s'écarquiller quand elle laissa la dentelle glisser le long de ses hanches, de ses jambes. Elle échappa un petit rire. Elle aimait l'avoir à sa merci. Elle revint s'assoir sur lui et commença à descendre lentement sur lui. Très lentement. Elle ne lui avouerait pas, mais ça faisait vraiment, vraiment longtemps. Elle devait se ménager.

Elle le sentit entre en elle. Jusque quelques millimètres. Elle soupira. Elle glissa un peu plus sur lui. Nouveau soupir. Petit tiraillement. Elle s'arrêta. Elle le sentit alors lever les hanches, venir à sa rencontre. Elle le bloqua avec ses jambes, bien décidée à prendre tout le temps qu'il lui fallait. L'amour était un art. Et elle comptait bien exceller ce soir.

« Bon Dieu, Cuddy. » Murmura-t-il dans son cou tout en tentant de s'insinuer en elle. Elle croisa son regard et l'intima de patienter. Puis descendit de quelques millimètres. Au fil des centimètres, la tension se relâchait, le plaisir gagnait du terrain. Quand il fut entièrement en elle, elle le fit basculer et s'allongea sur lui. Il protesta. L'avait-elle blessée ? Elle n'en avait cure, bien décidée à se préoccuper de son propre plaisir uniquement.

Elle resta encore quelques instants sans bouger. Profitant pleinement de la sensation d'être comblée. Elle devait bien admettre que leurs deux corps s'imbriquaient à la perfection, jamais elle n'avait connu une telle satisfaction d'entrée de jeu. Et elle savait que c'était un présage pour ce qui se profilait. Elle commença alors à se mouvoir sur lui. Gémissements, soupirs. Bonheur.

Si elle était tout à fait honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait avoué qu'elle avait besoin de sentir ses mains sur son corps. Ses reins, ses seins. Son visage. Et qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser, furieusement. Elle s'y refusa cependant. Et continua sa danse frénétique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les vagues de plaisir déferlaient à toute vitesse. Ras de marée de plénitude et de délice. Elle se laissa aller, complètement. Ne refrénant ni ses cris, ni ses coups de reins. Puis elle se laissa retomber sur son torse. L'esprit embrumé par tant de plaisir. Elle pouvait le sentir se mouvoir en elle, essayer d'atteindre ce cocon de bien-être qu'elle venait d'expérimenter. Elle ne lui en laisserait pas cette chance. Elle se leva, les jambes quelque peu chancelantes et commença à ramasser ses habits.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix révélant une pointe d'angoisse et de colère.

« Je rentre chez moi. » Lui répondit-elle, naturellement.

« Quoi ? Maintenant ? Et moi ? » Dit-il en bougeant le bassin, lui montrant son membre tendu à son paroxysme.

« Vous avez deux mains valides ? Servez-vous-en ! » Le tanna-t-elle.

« Vous blaguez ? Vous n'allez pas me laisser comme ça ? » L'inquiétude ne pouvait à présent échapper à son interlocutrice.

« Je voulais vous dire. Vous aviez raison. C'était beaucoup mieux que ce que j'expérimente d'habitude. » Dit-elle en agitant ses mains devant lui, le narguant à nouveau.

« Sorcière ! » Souffla-t-il.

« Frustré ! » Se moqua-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour ramasser son chemisier.

« Oh bon Dieu ! » Hurla-t-elle alors qu'il entrait violemment en elle. Les jambes tendues, les mains au sol ramassant son chemisier, c'était l'angle idéal. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Puis il ressortit tout aussi brusquement, la laissant chancelante, haletante de désir. Un coup de reins, et il avait fait renaitre la flemme.

Il la saisit par les hanches et la poussa sur le canapé. Elle y grimpa à quatre pattes, s'appuyant sur le dossier. Elle le sentit s'installer derrière elle. Puis une chatouille sur l'épaule. Le foulard. Il mordit son oreille et lui dit : « je serais cruel, je vous ferais connaître le même sort. Mais j'ai vraiment trop envie, là. » Il laissa échapper un petit rire à ces mots, alors qu'il se frayait de nouveau un chemin en elle.

Elle dut s'agripper au cuir, tant les coups de reins de son amant étaient ardents. Elle bouillait de plaisir. La sensation d'être coincée entre le canapé et lui, sa légère brusquerie n'avait pour d'autres effets que de la mettre dans un état de transe. Elle se détacha d'une main et la glissa à son entrejambe.

Chaque coup de reins, deux cris. Un aigu, un rauque. Il la tenait fermement par les hanches et se mouvait de plus en plus rapidement, intensifiant leur plaisir respectif. Quand il se sentit proche de l'extase, il porta une main au visage de la jeune femme. Il la fit pivoter légèrement et l'embrassa passionément. Leur premier baiser de la soirée. Leur premier baiser en 15 ans. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était les décharges électriques liées à ce contact buccal ou l'apothéose de leur rodéo, mais ils poussèrent un dernier râle de plaisir étouffé dans la bouche l'un de l'autre.

Ils se laissèrent choir sur le divan, épuisés, mais comblés. Deux coups de balai contre le plancher. Ils avaient surement réveillé le voisin du dessous. House eut bien envie de lui crier tout un tas d'injures, mais se ravisa. Il serra la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui murmura.

_You can't always get what you want_

_But if you try sometimes well you just might find_

_You get what you need_

THE END

Cette fic est beaucoup plus crue que ce que j'écris d'habitude. Je l'admais. J'ai un style beaucoup plus soft en temps normal. mais javoue que la passion, la torture que je voulais leur faire endurer ne pouvait être exprimée autrement. Du moins, je n'ai pas su le faire... Veuillez m'en excuser. J'espère que vous aurez tout de même apprécié...


End file.
